There is known a content synthesizer which synthesizes content by combination of a plurality of information items (Web resources) on the Internet in order to let a user view the synthesized content as a program. This is based on the assumption that the original content elements such as image, text, sound, moving image, etc. on the Internet are synthesized, based on a design, by a terminal of the user. Here, this design is called a scenario.
There is a case where the user newly views the content which was previously viewed by the terminal. When the user wants to view the program which was previously viewed by the terminal of the user once again, the information must be reserved somewhere. Generally, the following three locations can be used to reserve the information.
(1) a terminal of the user
(2) another terminal of the user
(3) a server
As for (1), a mobile terminal is regarded as a terminal of the user. In this case, the terminal is supposed to have a small capacity for reserving information, and thus it is unlikely that the terminal of the user is used to reserve the information.
As for (2), television or home server in the home, private server of the user on the network, etc. are regarded as another terminal of the user. However, it is hard to consider that every user has these devices.
As for (3), when a server providing services reserves the information, the server is required to provide the same service to many users. Therefore, the amount of information stored by each user is accumulated, and thus a large amount of information must be reserved. In a conventional technique suggested to solve this problem, the same data is shared among different users. However, in this technique, at least one information item must be reserved in the home or a shared server near the user.